Au bord du vide, la neige à venir
by Autumn88
Summary: Le Survivant a disparu. Personne ne sait où il est. Sauf l'homme. Cet homme qui revient le voir, cet homme qui est là. Toujours là... ne tient pas compte du tome 6. ABANDONNÉ.


_Série : Harry Potter.  
Auteur : Miyuse.  
Genre : Sombre, sérieux, slash à venir.  
Spoilers : Foncez, y a rien.  
Couples : Aucun pour l'instant. (sauf si vous avez l'esprit dérangé).  
Disclaimer : L'idée de la fic est à moi. Le cadre, les persos,… appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling.  
Note : Huhu. Qui devinera qui est l'homme ? (réponse dans quelques chapitres. )_

_

* * *

_

**Au bord du vide, la neige à venir.**

**Prologue**

_« Tu sais… Tu sais, si je sors, j'hésiterai pas… »_

Il fait sombre. Horriblement sombre. La meurtrière ne laisse pas passer une once de lumière. Mais ce n'est pas si grave ; il est là depuis si longtemps, si longtemps, que ses yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité ambiante. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à voir. La pièce est vide, impersonnelle. Les murs sont en pierres grises, le sol est cimenté. Un lit, un lavabo, une table, une chaise et une vieille bibliothèque constituent l'unique mobilier de l'endroit. L'humidité environnante est permanente. Heureusement pour lui, l'occupant ne semble pas trop en souffrir.

_« Je te ferai tout ce qui m'a toujours paru impensable, improbable… »_

Non. Ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est ce sentiment qui le prend au cœur, lui arrache la gorge avec les ongles, le fait crever par à-coups. Plus que la peur, l'incompréhension ou même le rejet de soi… La solitude.  
Il est seul dans cet horrible endroit. En tête-à-tête avec ses idées noires, il regarde le temps passer. Sa montre lui indique l'heure à reculons – la pile va bientôt mourir. '_Tic – tac_._ Tic – tic – tac_.' Fait l'aiguille. Ce bruit le rend fou, mais il préfère encore cela au silence.

_« En fait, je crois surtout que je commencerai par te cracher à la gueule. Comme au bon vieux temps. »_

Il se lève et va s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il tourne lentement le bec de la lampe à huile. Ses yeux prennent leur temps pour s'habituer à la lumière – si tamisée soit-elle. Trempant sa plume dans l'encrier, il fait le vide dans son esprit. Et il écrit. Les mots viennent tout seul et s'alignent sur les feuilles de parchemins. Ils sont de tout acabit, décrivant tant l'_avant_ que l'_après_. Avant et ses joies, fous rires, peurs et amitiés. Après et ses doutes, incompréhensions, rejets et surtout sa solitude.  
Une question le taraude et lui revient souvent.  
Pourquoi est-il là ?

_« Une chose anodine… Tu sais, je n'ai plus vu le ciel, depuis que je suis là. Ça me manque. Si je sors d'ici, tu resteras avec moi pour le regarder ? »_

Parfois, la peur le saisit de plein fouet. Elle lui tord le ventre et le fait suffoquer. Il entend des voix qui ne sont pas là. Se souvient-il ? Lui-même n'en sait rien. Il préfère encore croire à la présence de quelque fantôme. S'il pouvait déjà savoir où il se trouve…  
La nuit – ou le jour, il n'a aucune notion du temps qui s'écoule – souvent, il parle. Il murmure, souffle, chuchote. S'écouter le rassure. Il ne faut pas qu'il perde l'habitude de s'exprimer par des paroles. Alors il raconte ; il admet. Il se remémore ses aventures passées avec ses proches. Il avoue son besoin de s'engueuler avec des gens.  
_  
« Je te hais tout en t'aimant bien. Étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Le pire c'est qu'il faut que je croupisse ici pour m'en rendre compte. »_

La plume court le papier, noue des liens avec l'encrier. Il écrit des lettres. Des lettres qui ne rencontreront jamais leur destinataire.  
L'occupant de la pièce a déjà essayé de s'en enfuir. Mais sans baguette, ni clés, ni fenêtres assez grandes, il a compris que c'était peine perdue. Cela fait déjà un mois que ça dure. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Dans ces zones là, en tout cas. Il a pensé chaque solution, aucune n'a pu résoudre l'équation. Sa seule chance de quitter les lieux réside dans le retour à la raison de celui qui l'a amené ici. Ou bien d'un malheureux quidam inconscient, ou très intelligent. Voire les deux.  
_  
« Bordel, je veux crever. Malheureusement, me taper la tête sur les murs ne m'abîme pas assez la caboche. »_

Alors, pour passer le temps… Pour se rassurer que, oui, il est bien _là_…  
Il se griffe.  
Retrousse ses manches et s'applique à laisser des marques, indélébiles. Si le sang perle, c'est encore mieux. S'il reste des traces, c'est l'extase, la preuve irrévocable. Il _vit_. Ni mort, ni entre les deux.  
Bel et bien vivant.  
C'est un sentiment grisant que de s'en rendre compte, même si le quotidien s'avère misérable.  
Il ne se complait pas dans la douleur mais le besoin reste. Se faire du mal maintient l'équilibre fragile qui l'habite.

_« Tu sais ce qui me terrifie le plus ? »_

Toc – toc – toc.  
Trois petits coups savamment donnés contre la porte. Sa main effleurant le bois. Il est là. Il est _toujours_ là. Chaque soir, il vient lui rendre visite.  
Il lui apporte de quoi se nourrir, en même temps que le dernier exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Une manière comme une autre de se tenir au courant.

- Regarde, fait l'homme. Regarde, on parle encore de toi !

_« Entendre sa voix. Il a une voix d'enfant. Il s'émerveille de tout. Parfois, il va jusqu'à me serrer dans ses bras. Je crève de peur. »_

Et il rigole.  
Le plus jeune se hérisse, frissonne. Il détourne la tête, ferme les yeux. Il ne veut plus voir. Il retourne s'asseoir sur son lit et ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il les enserre de ses bras puis y enfouit la tête, se protégeant comme il le peut. À sa manière.  
L'adulte revient à la charge. Il s'excuse, promet, donne sans compter.

- Écoute, je te le dépose là, près de ton plateau, d'accord ? Je reprend celui de la veille. Je reviendrai demain, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu n'as pas froid, la nuit ? Je peux t'apporter une couverture, si tu le désires.  
_  
« Allez-vous-en ! Combien de fois le lui ai-je déjà dit ? Je ne compte plus. Il ne comprend pas et prend à chaque fois cet air coupable. Comment je dois faire pour supporter ça… ? »_

- … pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas ?

L'homme souffre en entendant la question, et le silence s'installe. Il réfléchit, pèse ses mots. Il a le droit à l'erreur mais ne veut pas la commettre. Trop de complications, de malentendus. Rien de bon pour lui.  
Il inspire. Cherchant le regard de son interlocuteur, il se lance.

- Mais voyons, que me dis-tu là ? Pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer ? Au contraire, au contraire… Je veux que tu sois heureux, je te souhaite en vie !

_« Alors, s'il te plait… »_

- En vie… ?

Il regarde ses poignets. La satisfaction transparaît l'espace d'une seconde sur son visage fatigué. Les marques sont toujours là. Il est tenté de les montrer à l'homme. Il est tenté.  
Mais il ne le fera pas.  
Il craint sa réaction comme il les craint, lui et son rire.

- À demain, mon Survivant.

_« Sauve moi… »_

**À suivre.**


End file.
